


Meta Heaven

by Aliseia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sadreel - Freeform, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Perché proprio io, mio Signore?» strano come le parole abbiano ancora un senso.<br/>Almeno nella sua mente, dove rimbalzano come biglie di vetro, lo stesso rumore sordo, mentre egli cade in un movimento a spirale. Come una stupida foglia, come certi semi alati, piccole eliche in balia del vento, che con refoli capricciosi ne arriccia il volo e con sbalzi dispettosi ne cambia la traiettoria. Fino a portarli molto lontano dal luogo ove apparentemente erano destinati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meta Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Genere: Slash – Introspettivo - Romantico   
> Pairing: Sam/Gadreel  
> Note: il mio primo tentativo in questo fandom che amo, ma di cui non sono un’esperta. Nemmeno nell’ambito della sua fan fiction, che conosco poco. Chiedo perdono perciò se la trama dovesse ricalcare qualche cosa di già scritto. Posso assicurare: non l’ho fatto apposta.  
> Questo è solo un missing moment, un disperato tentativo di avvallare il mio headcanon.  
> Ringrazio Abby da Edoras per avermi fatto leggere il suo Gabriel. In questa storia egli fa solo una breve apparizione, ma sono stata certamente ispirata da lei.
> 
> Rating: VM18  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia in gran parte non appartengono a me ma a Eric Kripke, a Jeremy Carver nonché agli altri autori e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Meta Heaven**

**Un momento Perduto.**

I riccioli castani, gli immensi, trasparenti occhi chiari.  
Gli antichi pittori non avrebbero potuto ritrarre un angelo più soave.  
Egli unì le piccole labbra in un broncio, alzò gli occhi al cielo, gonfiando le lisce guance da putto in una invocazione:«Perché io, Signore?»  
«Perché sono insoddisfatto, mio caro scriba»  
«Ma così insoddisfatto da cambiare il finale? »  
«Non devi cambiare proprio niente, Marv. È solo un missing moment»  
«Metatron. Ma… ti ricordo, mio Signore: l’ultima volta che ho preso un’iniziativa mi hai umiliato davanti a tutti, sfilandomi la trama a pochi istanti dalla fine, e lasciando tutta la gloria a quel grigio Castiel – smorfia graziosamente puerile – e a quei volgari Winchesters…»  
«Non è di te che stiamo parlando, mio angelico, egocentrico scriba… bensì di Me – il tono soave nascondeva evidentemente una burla, l’unica nota seria essendo l’enfasi con cui Egli sottolineava le maiuscole, con un delicato ma deciso inerpicarsi del tono – Non sono soddisfatto, Marv » Entrambi sospirarono, ma per ragioni diverse .«Avevi tra le mani un così bel personaggio… Una mia creatura, ovviamente… e lo hai usato così? Un pentimento affrettato, due lacrimucce del pubblico, e poi…via? Basta? L’unica cosa da rimarcare sarebbero le tonnellate di sub text con cui lo hai sapientemente animato. Anche se, bisognerebbe dirlo per pura e semplice onestà intellettuale, esse erano in lui già “in nuce”, dal primo luminoso istante. Non credi, Marv? » il discorso sfumò in una nota suadente come una carezza.  
Le labbra di Metatran si unirono ancora pericolosamente nel ben noto broncio che precedeva un’esplosione. Sennonché, valutando chi aveva di fronte, (o sopra, ne udiva solo la Voce), il vivace angioletto optò per una più contenuta reazione. «Nel ricordarti umilmente che il mio nome è Metatron… Vorrei farti presente, mio Signore, che colui a cui alludi è il più antico e colpevole dei traditori angelici»  
«Non proprio il più antico – l’altro sospirò – e in ogni caso Gadreel è sempre stato tra i miei preferiti. È … puro. Anche quando sceglie di fare il male»  
«Sceglieva, mio Signore. Egli è…» Un elettrico, lontano fragore, seguito da un rombo rotondo e vagamente beffardo, suggerirono a Metatron una repentina, pericolosa variazione nell’umore dell’Altro.   
«Ma Gadreel piace anche a me, sai? – ricominciò prudentemente Metatron - Non sono stato io a suggerirti la sua doppia identità, nonché la sua storia di redenzione ?» Gli occhi rotondi di Metatron si accesero d’umida e trepidante deferenza, mentre egli pur tenendo ancora il capo abbassato osava alzare lo sguardo.  
Seguì un lungo silenzio che l’altro ruppe con una breve, beffarda risatina.  
Una delizia per l’udito, a dire il vero, come lo scrosciare di un fresco ruscello in Primavera.  
«Non proprio la tua idea più originale, non è vero, Marv?»  
«Il mio nome è Metatron!» rispose l’altro alzando infine la testa, mentre la rabbia gonfiava il viso rendendolo viepiù rotondo, e un elettrico bagliore ne accendeva gli occhi verdissimi.  
«Capisco la tua confusione, Marv… Ma pensavo che anche tu avessi capito me… Davvero pensavi che la tua punizione consistesse soltanto in questo? Una cella luminosa e spaziosa, silenzio, tranquillità… una macchina da scrivere in un angolo? A me sembra piuttosto un premio! O comunque una clemenza eccessiva, per l’autore che ha immaginato i cani parlanti di Dog Dean Afternoon…»  
Metatron inalberò un broncio risentito. «Quella puntata ha avuto ottime recensioni!» Scosse la testa, avvilito. Si sedette davanti alla piccola scrivania, fissando la macchina da scrivere. Le spalle curve. Poi di scatto alzò di nuovo lo sguardo verde e velenoso. «E dunque, posso sapere nel dettaglio che cosa vuoi da me… oh mio Signore, mio Altissimo, mio…»  
«Chuck va bene » rispose la Voce.  
«Molto bene… Chuck. – sospirò il nome in un sussurro esasperato – Se non ho male interpretato… vorresti da me un missing momenti di Gadreel… precedente la sua dipartita, suppongo.»  
«No.»  
«No? Ma…»  
«Successivo.»  
«Successivo a cosa, Signore? Chuck? Gadreel è morto, oh Altissimo. Deceduto. Defunto. E posso vantarmi di aver sfruttato al meglio l’attesa, la sorpresa… Il pathos! Ammetto che in certi momenti il personaggio mi sia sfuggito di mano… Ma alla fine tutto è andato come doveva andare! Almeno fino a quando tu… Lasciamo stare. Ma lui no, ha fatto ciò che doveva! Ha servito la causa, la mia, e poi è sparito! Magari ci sono stati sguardi non programmati, mani che indugiavano più del dovuto… Lo sai come sono, una volta creati, vogliono fare a modo loro…» Metatron scosse ancora la testa, turbato, poi alzò al soffitto il suo sguardo malizioso, accompagnato da un sorrisetto invero inquietante.  
Chuck si schiarì la voce. «Forse non mi sono spiegato, Marv. Gadreel non è mai morto… Poiché io non ho mai voluto che ciò accadesse. Troppo facile! La mia misericordia, Marv, è infinita. Inesauribile. Talmente incontenibile che non potete sfuggirle… Cosa credevate? » la bella Voce impostata divenne a un tratto più dura. E aggiunse, con molta freddezza «Ti prego di assecondare i miei desideri… O mi troverò costretto a tagliare la tua parte negli eventi che verranno.»  
«Cosa?!» la voce di Metatron si alzò di un tono, mentre il piccolo, rotondo scriba si alzava dalla sedia, spingendo con violenza la scrivania. «Tu non puoi! Io… io… avevo calcolato tutto! La mia storia viveva di incastri perfetti! Io non ti permetto…»  
«Non mi tentare, Marv…»  
«Il mio nome… non è Marv… il mio nome…» Metatron ansimava.  
«Triste, eh? – riprese Chuck con tranquillità – quando nessuno ricorda come ti chiami… Se solo io volessi potrei cancellarti dal futuro… e persino dal passato… Nessuno più saprebbe chi sei… o che cosa hai fatto… Metatron. – Il pingue scrivano sussultò, nel sentire il proprio vero nome – Poiché dunque così ho deciso, e nessuno sfugge alla mia volontà, ti ordino, Metatron, di riportare in vita Gadreel. Ne hai la facoltà… nonché l’obbligo. E, ammettilo, il mio giogo è lieve. Che non abbia a lamentarsi, dunque, l’angelo esiliato di nome Gadreel… Poiché dovrà subire la mia collera ancora per qualche avventura… Credeva forse di cavarsela così a buon mercato? »  
Avvilito, Metaron tornò a sedersi, la testa tra le mani. Poi, dopo un attimo di costernazione, le mani sulla tastiera, che riverberava uno strano chiarore. Scosse ancora il capo, un sospiro.  
Poi socchiuse gli occhi, sulla fronte si disegnarono due ondulate, profonde rughe, segno di concentrazione. Cominciò a mormorare.  
“Missing moment… Torna sulla terra… E Sam cerca Dean… Ma per lui …solo una vacanza… Non visto e non sentito se non da alcuni… Un fantasma… tra l’una e l’altra puntata… Sei in vacanza… Non ne approfittare… solo una vacanza, Gadreel”  
Dalla cella accanto si levò un flebile lamento…  
*  
 **L’Angelo.**

 

«Perché proprio io, mio Signore?» strano come le parole abbiano ancora un senso.  
Almeno nella sua mente, dove rimbalzano come biglie di vetro, lo stesso rumore sordo, mentre egli cade in un movimento a spirale. Come una stupida foglia, come certi semi alati, piccole eliche in balia del vento, che con refoli capricciosi ne arriccia il volo e con sbalzi dispettosi ne cambia la traiettoria. Fino a portarli molto lontano dal luogo ove apparentemente erano destinati.  
La loro fine comunque è certa: sulla terra dovranno morire, per dare vita a qualche cosa di più grande. Per rigenerarsi e ricominciare.

Morire, ecco. Gadreel era convinto che la morte di un angelo ne terminasse l’esistenza, senza strascichi nell’aldilà.  
E perché dunque era ancora così consapevole del proprio sentire, perché la sua coscienza distingueva ancora un noi e un loro? Un “io” e un “resto del mondo”? Peggio: un “io” e un “Dio”. A cui rapportarsi singolarmente. Per il cui giudizio soffrire. Soffrire ancora, mentre scendeva in una traiettoria vertiginosa, destinato chissà dove, in un bruno gorgo il cui movimento circolare si agganciava a uno strano ricordo.  
Davvero bizzarro.  
Gadreel ricordava, e quell’assurdo frammento personale si innestava nella sua silenziosa rassegnazione, straziandola e rendendola mobile e inquieta. Un ricordo davvero irrilevante.  
Una piccola ruga che si disegnava, anzi si incideva, nella fronte di Sam Winchester nei momenti di più intensa concentrazione e di più forte emozione. Un piccolo gorgo dolorosamente assorto, dietro il quale la mente di Sam elaborava pensieri in cui costantemente si sentiva frustrato e inadeguato. Pensieri che Gadreel conosceva bene. Che non lo stupivano. Anche se forse ancora lo emozionavano.  
Ma per quale incredibile ragione la sua sopravvissuta consapevolezza si legava a una minuscola, ridicola impressione? A una scheggia di vita terrena, che lo attraversava con lo stesso fulgido, effimero bagliore di una stella cadente? Perché, in eoni di vita non vissuta e di sofferenza quasi insostenibile, la sua identità ferita aveva scelto proprio quel breve attimo passeggero?  
*

Un piede e un ginocchio piegato di Gadreel toccarono repentinamente e dolorosamente il terreno.  
Le sue mani sfiorarono la pavimentazione ruvida di un marciapiede, si aggrapparono al terreno come se questo dovesse sfuggirgli.  
Le dita indugiarono su certi solchi sottili, diagonali, mentre l’angelo restava a terra, inginocchiato, il capo piegato e gli occhi chiusi.  
Poi alzò la testa. Sollevò le palpebre. Una scritta nera su fondo bianco ferì la sua vista.  
Randolph, New York.  
Dov’era cominciata la sua vera vita.  
*

Nel ricordo della sua prima morte, Gadreel non aveva mai perduto la coscienza.  
Anzi, come se fosse invischiato in un incubo senza colore, si era ritrovato dietro le stesse sbarre che avevano intrappolato i suoi ultimi istanti, mentre cercava di aiutare Castiel.  
Ancora e ancora.  
Prigioniero, per l’eternità.  
Allora aveva gridato, senza voce e senza sapere cosa. Forse solo parole di perdono, e una richiesta di aiuto.  
Ma Dio non ascoltava.  
Parlava, però.  
Con voce atona e solenne aveva elencato nella mente di Gadreel tutti i crimini di cui l’angelo si era macchiato. O di cui si era reso complice, consapevole o meno.  
Dalla morte di Abner, il compagno che lo aveva tradito, a ritroso fino ad Abele, la prima vittima della perfidia umana. O del raggiro del Maligno.  
Passando per alcune tappe particolarmente dolorose, come la morte di Kevin Tran.  
Il giovane profeta, il ragazzo innocente che voleva soltanto una vita normale.  
Nei suoi ricordi, macchiati del sangue di tanti innocenti, proprio quella morte, quasi irrilevante nella storia umana, era la più dolorosa. Poiché feroce, inutile. Concepita nell’inganno e con l’inganno.  
Perché, e questo per Gadreel era fonte di un senso di colpa incessante e stranamente prevalente su ogni altro, quella morte era stata inflitta dalle mani di un inconsapevole Sam. Un altro fantasma, un altro incubo che si aggiungeva alla coscienza tormentata del più giovane dei Winchester. Un’ombra che li avvolgeva entrambi, angelo e uomo, in un eterno mormorio impregnato di rimpianto e di sconforto. In ogni istante. Per sempre.  
*

Le dita di Gadreel carezzarono le incisioni nel cemento. I suoi ricordi umani gli suggerirono che doveva trattarsi dei solchi anti scivolo del marciapiede.  
A Gadreel parvero le venature diagonali di due immense ali piumate.

Spalancò gli occhi. Alzò il capo di scatto. Forse Dio voleva vendicarsi di lui, ancora, e in modo più sottile.  
Riportandolo, sicuramente per breve tempo, nell’unico luogo dell’universo in cui si era sentito quasi felice. Per motivi difficili da analizzare.  
*

C’era stato però, come si diceva, un lasso di tempo tra la sua presunta resurrezione e la sua nuova caduta. Forse un istante. Forse giornate infinite che s’inanellavano tutte uguali nel non-tempo della sua prigionia.  
Dio elencava fatti, senza aggiungere commenti. Si limitava a fare l’elenco delle sue colpe.  
Gadreel si prendeva la testa tra le mani, si chiudeva le orecchie. Ma la voce, ovviamente, non veniva da fuori. E non smetteva.  
Finché, sfinito, l’angelo si accasciava. Il senso di colpa e il rimorso battevano dentro di lui, come le pulsazioni di un cuore impazzito.  
La testa scoppiava, ma Dio non si fermava.  
Gadreel si domandava se davvero fosse Dio quello che parlava, in Paradiso. O se non si trovasse invece all’inferno, in balia di quel Lucifero a cui, in un’era lontanissima, aveva consentito l’accesso ai Giardini dell’Eden  
Poi, in un momento imprecisato della grigia distesa infinita che aveva sostituito la storia, la voce di Dio si era fatta più calda e soave, mentre diceva: «Fai quello che devi, Gadreel.»  
E come una rondine ferita Gadreel si era avvitato in quella parodia di volo, risucchiato dall’atmosfera terrestre.  
Fai quello che devi… Cosa voleva dire? Gadreel si rialzò di scatto, strizzò gli occhi alla luce del sole.  
Si guardò intorno, e dopo un attimo di smarrimento ogni parte di sé, di quel corpo che ormai gli apparteneva (Dio non lo aveva resuscitato con il suo involucro umano, ma “nel” suo involucro, lasciando l’uomo nella gloria del Paradiso), i suoi ricordi angelici e terreni, ogni pensiero, ogni battito del suo cuore di carne, si concentrarono nel primo pensiero coerente dall’istante in cui era tornato sulla terra.  
Anche se quel pensiero significava dolore. E aveva forma, ma non direzione. Era un pensiero che di lineare aveva solo il nome. O meglio, il nome e il cognome: Sam Winchester.  
Socchiuse gli occhi lasciandosi attraversare dall’emozione.  
*

Sam Winchester… chiamò senza voce.  
E lo vide. Stanco e segnato, un ciuffo di capelli neri sugli occhi, la barba di tre giorni che oscurava la linea decisa della mascella.  
Randolph, New York.  
Per qualche misteriosa ragione, le ricerche di Sam erano partite da lì. Dove tutto era cominciato. La stanza sobria e di poche pretese, ma linda e accogliente, nell’unico Bed and Breakfast.  
Una bottiglia di whiskey scadente. Un antico grimorio e il pc, grimorio più recente.  
Gadreel visualizzò con la mente un biglietto “Sam, lasciami andare”. Poi un pensiero: “No. Non questa volta.”  
C’era qualche cosa in Sam Winchester, come un pallido barlume intermittente, che un tempo era stato un luminoso traboccare di bellezza, uno splendore devastante, incontenibile.  
E non era solo la traccia della possessione di Gadreel, l’impronta della sua angelica grazia.  
Sam era uno dei rari umani che brillava di luce propria; la cui anima preziosa poteva resistere all’invasione di angeli e demoni, alla maledizione del proprio sangue corrotto, a tutti i dispiaceri dell’esistenza terrena.  
E se il ragazzo Winchester, con il probabile aiuto di Castiel, si era liberato della sua parte indesiderata di grazia (quella che Gadreel gli aveva lasciato), c’erano altre ragioni se ora l’angelo caduto ne avvertiva comunque l’offuscato bagliore.  
Era come la luce velata e tremolante di una candela. Attenuata, ma perfettamente rintracciabile. Poiché come ogni luce che splende obliqua, essa proiettava lunghe ombre. Gadreel si concentrò su una di esse. La patetica linea spezzata di due inutili ali.  
Il giovane Winchester c’era davvero. Randolph, New York.  
L’angelo a lungo rimase a guardarlo. Il capo piegato, l’onda morbida e liscia dei capelli, del colore bruno dell’ebano. La mano aggrappata al bicchiere, ormai vuoto; una lunga gamba distesa sotto il tavolino a cui si poggiava con un gomito.  
Sam… pensò.  
Il giovanotto si voltò di scatto, per poi alzarsi repentinamente brandendo una lucida lama angelica.  
«Chiunque tu sia – sibilò Sam con una smorfia che gli deformava il viso – ho intenzione di farti a pezzi. E non m’importa se dal tuo cadavere usciranno luci brillanti o volute di fumo nero come l’inferno… In ogni caso ti rispedirò al luogo cui appartieni.»  
Sam uscì con un passo dal cerchio di luce proiettato dalla lampada, affondando nel buio della stanza. La lama dolorosamente stretta in pugno, l’altra mano altrettanto serrata.  
Gadreel, enorme e apparentemente impassibile, lo stava aspettando. Lo sguardo dei lunghi occhi grigi, occhi antichi, occhi enigmatici di sfinge, scandagliava l’ombra.  
Con un balzo Sam fu su di lui, un braccio piegato che premeva sul collo, la lama premuta sul ventre, contro i vestiti. Senza affondare, mentre la sua bocca si apriva per lo stupore e gli occhi s’inumidivano, liquide schegge di giada.  
Ma fu solo un attimo, prima ch’essi tornassero duri e spietati come altrettante lame. «Dov’è mio fratello? Parla!».  
Buonasera anche a te, Sam. Così avrebbe voluto dirgli. E invece : «Io non lo, Sam» rispose Gadreel con voce velata.  
Lo sguardo del giovane divenne ancora più metallico. La mano libera si alzò, e un pugno violento colpì lo zigomo affilato dell’angelo.  
Solo un lampo negli occhi chiari, e Gadreel tornò assorto e glaciale. «Sam, se vuoi…»  
Un altro pugno colpì le labbra di Gadreel prima che potesse formulare la sua offerta di aiuto. Le mani di Sam erano segnate dal sangue. «Dov’è?!» la sua voce s’incrinò mentre gridava.  
E fu quel fragore di un’anima che va in frantumi, non l’ennesimo colpo sul viso, a scuotere l’angelo e a provocarne la prima vera reazione.  
Senza alcun sforzo bloccò la gola di Sam, con una sola mano. «Ascoltami» gli disse.  
Il giovane rimase un istante a boccheggiare, stordito. Poi rapidissimo alzò la mano armata, e con un colpo deciso straziò il dorso della mano dell’angelo.  
Gadreel si ritrasse, e approfittando di quel vantaggio Sam gli puntò la lama al cuore. «Pensavo che tu volessi chiudere in bellezza… Gadreel… Te lo posso concedere… Dimmi dov’è Dean, e ti riserverò una morte veloce…»  
Un altro colpo e Gadreel sentì il sangue che gli bagnava il petto. Sam aveva inflitto un lungo taglio diagonale alle sue vesti, e più sotto al torace. L’angelo si morse la labbra, trattenendo un grido. E nonostante il caldo fiotto di sangue che si spandeva tra i suoi vestiti stracciati, non toccò i margini della ferita, per arrestarne il flusso, ma alzò una mano per toccare Sam.  
Per riconoscerne il viso, come avrebbe fatto un cieco. La grande fronte, il piccolo solco tra gli occhi.  
Il naso sottile, le labbra delicate. La linea ruvida e decisa della mascella.  
Quando Gadreel ritirò la mano, le sue dita erano bagnate di lacrime. L’angelo ne ricordò il tepore, l’odore, per averle avute sulla propria pelle nel periodo in cui lo aveva posseduto.  
Volle sentirle ancora. Come se quella ferita superficiale lo avesse fin troppo indebolito, le sue gambe cedettero appena. Si accasciò su di lui, il volto nell’incavo della spalla. Poi risalì il collo, sfiorandolo appena col respiro: la pelle non rasata, le labbra sottili e ben disegnate. L’angelo sentì l’odore del whiskey che usciva dal suo fiato in brevi zaffate dolciastre, mentre Sam respirava piano, come paralizzato. Aspirò l’odore insieme dolce e salmastro delle sue lacrime.  
E poi lo baciò.  
Con decisione, prima, con un’urgenza di possesso che era stata a lungo combattuta e negata.  
Poi esitando, con improvvisa timidezza, finché non si allontanò, vergognoso e smarrito.  
Sam si ritrasse a sua volta, gli occhi che diventavano più grandi e più chiari.  
La sua lama affondò ancora, con perfida lentezza, nel petto di Gadreel. Quando l’angelo barcollò, cercando il sostegno del muro, Sam fu su di lui, con una ferocia da predatore che avrebbe stupito chi non lo conosceva. Ma non Gadreel. L’angelo sapeva che il dolce Sam poteva essere crudele. Intimidatorio e dominante quanto e più del fratello.  
Sam lo scrutò con un sorriso obliquo e disperato. «È questo che vuoi?» soffiò nell’aria con i vapori del suo whiskey a buon mercato.  
Poi le sue mani strapparono la camicia insanguinata dell’angelo sconfitto, le sue labbra contratte in una smorfia scesero sul petto, imbrattandosi. Gadreel socchiuse gli occhi. Il gesto debole di una mano che sanava le ferite si trasformò in una specie di carezza, tra i capelli di Sam, mentre quello senza paura lambiva il suo sangue. Gadreel sospirò. Paziente, lo lasciò fare.  
*

Da quella notte, e per molti notti, Gadreel era tornato nella stanza di Sam.  
Il giovane non domandava più nulla. Di giorno studiava i labili indizi che dovevano far luce sulla scomparsa di Dean, gli occhi arrossati fissi sullo schermo del pc.  
La sera, mentre senza voltarsi già diventava consapevole della presenza dell’angelo, lo apostrofava con parole che non gli erano mai appartenute. Poi era su di lui, che alzava le mani non per difendersi, ma per contenerne la foga. E insieme si abbandonavano al sesso più sfrenato e disperato che Sam avesse mai conosciuto. Quanto a Gadreel, lui non sapeva, si arrendeva senza parlare. Non l’aveva mai fatto, non capiva nemmeno quello che doveva provare. Sentiva una confusione di piacere e dolore che gli esaltava i sensi, confondendone i limiti. Un bisogno di confortare l’altro, di dargli ciò che gli mancava.  
Allora lo accoglieva dentro di sé e stringeva, per farlo sentire al sicuro.  
E insieme provava una smania egoista di prendere, mordere, plasmare sotto le mani. Una voglia tale che gli mozzava il fiato, e che Sam non voleva assecondare. Sam, lui, prendeva e basta, come un ossesso. Ma non si calmava mai, nemmeno negli amplessi più feroci ed estenuanti.  
A volte, dopo lunghe notti di ruvide attenzioni, il ragazzo crollava sfinito tra le braccia dell’angelo.  
Ma a quel punto Gadreel doveva lasciarlo andare, sfilandosi dalla sua stretta nervosa e abbandonando in fretta la stanza. Poiché se appena accennava a un gesto che somigliasse a un abbraccio, Sam si ritraeva, afferrava il coltello sul comodino. Vomitava insulti e male parole, che parevano quelle di un indemoniato: «Hai fatto di me un derelitto, un drogato…» mormorava Sam con rabbia soffocata, tra il riso e le lacrime.  
Gadreel non rispondeva, ma lo guardava nella penombra della stanza. Ne studiava il viso contorto dal dolore, eppure bellissimo, come bello era quello splendido corpo dalla muscolatura nervosa.  
Quel corpo che con il suo aveva un’intesa perfetta, mentre s’intrecciavano in un groviglio di lunghe gambe, di braccia forti e sode, le spalle e il petto dell’uno e dell’altro offerti alle mani inquiete, in un mormorio che, quando non conteneva parole amare, era fatto d’estasi.  
Poi la sordida magia di quell’amplesso finiva, e come in quella tragica notte in cui Sam lo aveva cacciato dalla propria coscienza, Gadreel si ritrovava freddo e solo.  
*  
Distanti, entrambi pensavano che si trattasse di un grande, tragico, perverso errore.

Sam non si interrogava tanto sulla propria sessualità. Non aveva problemi nell’accettare l’attrazione per un altro maschio, al punto che non gli interessava neanche indagare se quella sensazione fosse nuova o già presente in passato, e semplicemente rimossa.  
Piuttosto dubitava, come sempre aveva fatto fin da bambino, della propria purezza e della propria integrità.  
Per Sam, quasi sempre, sesso significava amore. Sam aveva provato piacere nel momento in cui si era sentito compreso e accettato. E ora? Come poteva giungere a patti con quella feroce forma di dipendenza, con quella attrazione (che, pur senza ammetterlo, percepiva come assolutamente sconvolgente e nuova)… e, cosa ben più importante e molto più grave… come poteva godere con la creatura che aveva fatto di lui un assassino?  
Se provava piacere con un tale mostro… cosa si poteva dire di lui, di Sam? Sam che godeva con l’assassino di Kevin. Sam che si perdeva con lui al punto di dimenticare il proprio dolore, come un alcolizzato, come un tossico. Tra le braccia del proprio nemico.  
Una sera si era sentito in colpa persino nei confronti dell’involucro umano che credeva concesso a Gadreel da un ingenuo ospite. «Non è giusto quello che gli fai. Quello che gli faccio io. È come uno stupro.»  
«Lui è morto» aveva risposto Gadreel, riferendosi al buon uomo che gli aveva concesso il proprio corpo. «È in Paradiso. Dio ha resuscitato soltanto me. »  
La spiegazione, precisa ma asettica, suscitò in Sam una risata amara.  
“Ma stai stuprando me” aveva pensato Gadreel. Poi si era sentito parecchio patetico, e anche un po’ ipocrita.  
Il suo corpo godeva di quello di Sam. E gli lasciava prendere il controllo solo perché Sam ne aveva bisogno.  
Sapeva, per averlo posseduto, che il mite barista che era stato il suo involucro amava gli uomini, e forse per quello fare sesso con Sam gli era sembrato così naturale.  
O forse no.  
Anche quando era un puro spirito, la sua essenza aveva cercato creature affini, maschili nel temperamento e nella personalità.   
Pur nella forma di un desiderio disincarnato, non gli era difficile riconoscere l’omofilia nel suo amore per Abner.  
Ciò che spaventava Gadreel era in realtà la tenerezza, più del sesso. Il bisogno di chiudere quel ragazzo disperato nella calda custodia di un bozzolo rassicurante… questo lo atterriva più delle voglie carnali.  
*

E una sera in cui l’aroma stordente e afrodisiaco di whiskey e lacrime lo avevano particolarmente esaltato, Gadreel strinse l’altro a sé, senza lasciargli via di fuga.  
Quando sentì le braccia muscolose intorno al proprio busto, Sam divenne un pezzo di ghiaccio, inerte, insensibile. «Lasciami…» sibilò. «Lasciami!» Gadreel sciolse leggermente l’abbraccio. I pugni di Sam che battevano sul suo petto lo irritavano senza ancora spingerlo a reagire.  
«Cosa credi di fare? Non siamo fidanzati, Gadreel… Non siamo… Io e te non siamo niente! Sei solo la mia puttana…»  
Fu la volta di Gadreel di diventare gelido «Puttana? Io? Come il demonietto che ti spinse a liberare Lucifero? Come Ruby? O, come nel suo caso, non è forse vero il contrario?»  
Prendendolo per le spalle Gadreel lo baciò a sangue, ferendogli le labbra mentre lo spingeva sul letto, imprigionando i suoi fianchi tra le gambe piegate. Ma liberandogli busto e braccia, in modo che Sam avrebbe potuto contrastarlo senza fatica, e senza problemi avrebbe potuto raggiungere il pugnale sul comodino.  
Sam lo lasciò fare, amareggiato e come sfinito. L’uomo si arrese all’angelo, e quando lo sentì dentro di sé riversò il capo e socchiuse le labbra, accompagnandone il teso silenzio con un lamento secco che veniva dal fondo della gola.  
E sebbene fossero entrambi infelici, e distanti, e soli, ebbero l’emozione di venire insieme, nell’esplosione di un orgasmo che si bagnò di lacrime. Quelle di Sam, almeno.  
Gadreel si rivestì senza parlare, mentre Sam serrava le labbra, guardando altrove.  
L’angelo fiero e diritto sembrava emanare una pallida luce.  
Splendida creatura il cui destino era scolpito nel marmo di antichissimi peccati. Eppure vivo, morbido e leggero come una fiera, mentre con passo elastico lasciava la stanza, senza far rumore.  
*

Nel mattino livido Gadreel percorreva le strade deserte, lieve e incolore come un dispiacere.  
Teneva la testa bassa, e le spalle incassate. Era forte e scuro, come un solido carpentiere. I suoi occhi grigi vagavano lontano.  
Il luogo dell’appuntamento era quello, ma non c’era chi si aspettava di trovare. Nessuna soave creatura, inviata dal Cielo, foriera di conforto e di perdono.  
Tutto ciò era prevedibile, a dire il vero, poiché il messaggio che lo aveva convocato alla fermata dei bus diretti a New York non gli era giunto su candide ali di colomba, bensì si era incastrato, tra suoni soffocati, nella casella vocale di una segreteria.  
Non con le alte frequenza di una voce melodiosa e argentina, ma camuffato in un mormorio quasi incomprensibile, con una voce dagli accenti grotteschi come quella che si usa per gli scherzi telefonici.  
“Il Cielo ti ha perdonato. Ti aspettiamo sabato mattina, Liberty Avenue, alla fermata dei bus. Vieni da solo”.  
Era dunque la curiosità, più della speranza, a guidare i suoi passi silenziosi.  
Quando l’alta e scura figura attraversò la piazza, l’andatura elastica e inconfondibile, si alzò repentino un volo di piccioni, una nuvola grigia e frusciante.

*  
 **L’uomo.**

 

Sebbene molte volte già lo avesse visto nudo, Sam era stato preso da un inaspettato turbamento. In quel mattino che seguiva una notte appassionata, nella luce livida di un’alba che trasfigurava la sua rassicurante camera da letto con tendine di pizzo, il giovane Winchester aveva trattenuto il fiato.  
Poiché Gadreel, apparentemente ignaro del suo sguardo, era nell’angolo cucina, la pelle segnata dalla luce obliqua che filtrava dalle tapparelle.  
Il frigo era aperto, e diffondeva un ulteriore, freddo bagliore.  
Gadreel aveva afferrato un cubetto di ghiaccio, che splendeva nella luce artificiale. L’angelo lo osservava come avrebbe fatto con una rara, incredibile gemma. Del viso, parzialmente in ombra, Sam vedeva solo la nuca, dove i capelli scuri terminavano in una seducente, arruffata peluria, appena accennata.  
Con la mano teneva il ghiaccio davanti al viso. Un fiotto di luce grigia disegnava il suo bicipite contratto. Le enormi spalle si contraevano.  
Gadreel lentamente aveva girato la testa.  
L’ombra di un sorriso si era posato sulla linea ondulata delle labbra sottili. «Sam…» aveva detto semplicemente.  
«Cosa fai?» la voce del ragazzo era suonata remota e diffidente.  
Gadreel lo rendeva nervoso. Eccitato e nervoso.  
L’angelo si era voltato del tutto. Con molta evidenza anche lui era eccitato, lo sguardo ridente prima su Sam, poi ancora sul pezzetto d ghiaccio, che brillava come fosforo.  
«Lo sai che il ghiaccio ha un sapore? E un odore? È davvero meraviglioso poter sentire queste cose ». e all’improvviso, senza malizia, ma con evidente piacere, l’aitante angelo aveva allungato la lingua su quell’improbabile, lucente delizia.  
Un lampo rosa che era uscito e rientrato velocemente tra le linee dure delle sue labbra.  
Gadreel aveva socchiuso gli occhi, chiaramente estasiato. Sulla nuda parete alle sue spalle si era alzata per poi sparire velocemente l’ombra violetta delle sue ali.  
Sam aveva sentito di non potersi trattenere oltre. Anche se la curva immensa di quella appendici piumate era scabrosa e imperfetta, e gli squarci e le pendule piume che in essi dondolavano gli avevano provocato un tuffo al cuore.  
Ma ora la sua attenzione era per i lunghi occhi socchiusi, per gli zigomi perfetti ombreggiati dalle ciglia scure, per quel guizzo che avevano i muscoli sul torace… per le lunghe gambe, per quel vago sorriso…  
Si era avvicinato in silenzio.  
Per un attimo era rimasto a fissarlo, le braccia lungo il corpo. Poi con sicurezza aveva sollevato le mani, ponendole sui fianchi dell’altro, possessivo e prepotente. Con mossa rapida gli aveva strappato il cubetto di ghiaccio, e dopo averlo trattenuto un istante tra i denti, suggendolo piano, lo aveva preso tra le dita, per tracciare sul petto dell’altro l’intricato percorso dei muscoli.  
Sulla pelle di Gadreel splendevano ora lunghe, ondulate, umide scie, mentre riversava il capo e socchiudeva la bocca. Sam le aveva seguite con le dita, percorrendo la pelle bagnata e increspata da brividi. I capezzoli erano duri, tra i denti. Dalle labbra dell’angelo era sfuggito un lamento.  
*

I piedi sul marciapiede battevano veloci e con un rumore secco. Sam non indossava scarpe.  
Tornato dal jogging si era sfilato le sneakers e si preparava a fare la doccia. Ma prima di spogliarsi, nella penombra della camera semivuota si era guardato attorno, aveva respirato a fondo.  
L’aria aveva un profumo lancinante di glicine, che penetrava dalle finestre aperte. Un vento leggero muoveva le tende, che fluttuavano capricciosamente. Il vento, i profumi, l’ombra… Ma Gadreel non c’era.  
Secondo i costumi misteriosi degli angeli, colui che un tempo aveva tradito il Paradiso non aveva un luogo in cui stare. La sua presenza, come quella di Castiel, era sospesa tra due dimensioni.  
Ma Sam sapeva sempre quando sarebbe arrivato. Ogni volta che un desiderio, un pensiero, un profumo, facevano riferimento a lui, Sam non aveva neanche bisogno di dire il suo nome. Puntualmente Gadreel appariva.  
Sam si voltava, e lui era lì. In silenzio, appoggiato al muro, le lunghe gambe accavallate e le braccia conserte.  
Il ragazzo allora serrava le labbra con aria di sfida, e senza parlare si spogliava davanti a lui, mostrandogli senza pudore il proprio corpo perfetto. Le spalle immense e i fianchi stretti ma forti, la muscolatura guizzante della pancia e del petto.  
E restava così, le lunghe braccia abbandonante lungo il busto, il sesso sfrontato, senza prendere l’iniziativa.  
Almeno fino a che Gadreel, dopo averlo a lungo e intensamente osservato, scioglieva il nodo delle proprie braccia, per aprirle e accoglierlo.  
Sam avanzava lentamente (mai era stato tanto sicuro di sé nel mostrarsi nudo) e altrettanto lentamente le sue dita facevano scendere la zip del giubbetto di Gadreel.  
Poi, con strappi nervosi, saltavano i bottoni della camicia. Infine la grande mano di Sam scendeva sui pantaloni, e attraverso la stoffa carezzava l’eccitazione dell’altro.  
Che silenzioso e paziente si lasciava spogliare, per poi concedere a Sam tutto ciò che desiderava.

Ma quella mattina la stanza era vuota. I fruscii di una casa immersa nella penombra, punteggiata dai circoli luminosi proiettati dalle tapparelle, il mormorio del vento, quel profumo insolente…  
Ogni cosa sembrava irridere Sam e confermargli l’assenza dell’altro. Anche il rosso allarme lampeggiante di un messaggio lasciato in segreteria.  
Sam avrebbe potuto alzare le spalle, togliere i vestiti. E magari, seppure con un pizzico di vergogna, concludere le proprie fantasie sotto la doccia, per poi dimenticare.  
Ma c’era qualche cosa in quel profumo, in quella mobile ombra, nelle voci che il vento intrecciava… che era più di uno sberleffo. Più di una morbida, allusiva ironia.  
C’era, nel silenzioso ondeggiare dei rami penduli, nell’acuto arricciarsi di quel profumo, come una nota di nostalgia… Un dolore, l’impronta di un muto addio.  
Sam si guardò intorno, smarrito. Le dita scesero meccanicamente sui tasti dell’obsoleta segreteria.

Poi, senza sapere né perché né come, si ritrovò in strada.  
Sentiva il marciapiede tiepido sotto i piedi nudi, ma la tshirt si appiccicava al suo petto, in una carezza gelata.  
E Sam cominciò a correre. L’asfalto sotto i piedi divenne bollente. Qualche cosa, forse un sasso, aveva ferito il suo piede. Il vento diventava ancora più freddo sul petto e lui pensava ancora, senza capire, a quel profumo.  
All’ondeggiare morbido di quei fiori violetti. Doveva correre, correre.  
Correre.  
E fare presto, poiché Gadreel probabilmente non aveva mai vissuto un attimo come quello.  
Con i glicini, e il vento. Con la fioritura fragile e viola che il vento nelle folate più violente strappava, e che a Sam ricordava l’inquieto palpitare di due ali ferite eppure bellissime.  
Gadreel doveva sentire. Doveva sapere.  
*  
 **Il Paradiso.**

 

La piazza deserta, le ombre azzurre degli edifici nella luce dell’alba, non erano davvero ciò che Gadreel immaginava per un capolinea celestiale.  
Proprio così aveva detto la voce: un capolinea. “Lì troverai il tuo bus per il Paradiso”.  
Ma le auto, i palazzi, la strada… erano fin troppo reali e prosaici.  
E quell’enorme pullman bianco aveva un aspetto così comune.  
Sembrava proprio quello con cui era giunto a Randolph. Tanto tempo prima, nella sua precedente vita.  
Gadreel si fermò. Respirò a fondo.  
Si disse che sbagliava.  
In quelle auto vuote, in quel silenzio soprannaturale, in quel pullman su cui nessuno saliva e che non era simile, bensì identico a quello che lo aveva trasportato la prima volta che aveva incontrato i Winchesters… non c’era davvero nulla di normale.  
Una situazione prosaica, sì, può darsi.  
Nulla di ciò che vedeva somigliava alla carrozza, trainata da bianchi cavalli alati, che in qualche racconto sarebbe stato lecito aspettare.  
Soprattutto se tale vettura doveva riportare un angelo in Paradiso. Un Angelo a lungo rifiutato, emarginato, negletto. Che ora ritornava per ricevere l’agognato perdono.  
«Hey, amico, sbrigati… Cosa aspetti? Tu devi aver visto troppi film! Non è come dicono…Il Paradiso NON può attendere!» La voce irridente proveniva dall’interno del veicolo, dal posto del conducente.  
Gadreel si avvicinò, gli occhi stretti a fessura sotto il pallido sole che già saliva.  
Il giovanotto biondo che sedeva al posto di guida gli dava le spalle, quando Gadreel salì passando dalla porta centrale.  
E quelle spalle si contrassero, accompagnando una risatina soffocata. «Se tu fossi stato così riflessivo, all’inizio dei tempi, amico mio, ora non ci troveremmo in questa situazione!»  
Il tono sfrontato, l’atteggiamento adolescenziale che permaneva in una creatura adulta, non erano nuovi per Gadreel. «Gabriel…» mormorò desolato.  
L’altro girò la testa, un lampo ironico brillò negli occhi scuri.  
«Ormai stai diventando una barzelletta, amico mio! Ma da che parte stai? – l’arcangelo si alzò, scese dalla sua postazione per affrontarlo – Metatron, gli uomini… In Paradiso siamo confusi! Ma Papà… lo sai… Lui sta diventando un po’ sentimentale… Dice che ti vuole vedere. “Io lo incontrerò, a costo di cambiare il finale!”» Gabriel unì le labbra in un’espressione fintamente solenne, e abbassò la voce in un’irriverente parodia di quella che doveva essere la Voce di Lui. «Suppongo che sia per quella storia del perdono. Lo sai come è fatto… Non può farne a meno! Io ne so qualcosa…» Il giovane ammiccò.  
Gadreel provava l’intenso desiderio di prenderlo a pugni, neanche lui sapeva se per l’evidente mancanza di rispetto nei confronti di Colui che li aveva creati, o se per la frustrazione di trovarsi in quella situazione bizzarra e grottesca.  
Aveva immaginato interni azzurri e climatizzati, in uno splendido autobus destinato al Cielo. Così gli aveva detto la voce, con parole più seducenti del suo ridicolo tono da gag. «Lui ti aspetta in Paradiso»  
L’alto angelo guardò con aria risentita il piccolo collega che non riusciva a star fermo per più di due secondi, battendo la mano sulla coscia e inclinando la testa, con l’altra mano posata sull’orecchio come se ricevesse ordini via radio.  
O come se ascoltasse una musica immaginaria, che doveva essere piuttosto ritmata, e anch’essa abbastanza lontana dalle solite melodie celestiali.  
Poi Gabriel si fermò.  
Le mani in tasca, le gambe leggermente divaricate, alzò su di lui lo sguardo insolente.  
«Hai capito bene, Gadreel? Lui vuole vederti! E anche io… insomma… Mi annoio! Non che tu sia chissà quale mattacchione, anzi… Ma da quelle parti è tutto molto più prevedibile, da quando mancate voi bad boys!» Gli occhi di Gabriel si inumidirono, come se fosse commosso.  
Poi, all’improvviso, il piccolo arcangelo scoppiò in un’acuta risata, vibrante di scherno e insieme di sollievo.  
Gadreel lo fissava, allibito.  
Da quando il vivace angioletto si era presentato davanti a lui, non aveva proferito altre parole oltre il suo nome.  
Gabriel: c’era bisogno di aggiungere altro? Il trickster.  
Eppure l’angelo caduto sentiva, per quella comunione di pensieri che unisce tra loro anche gli angeli più diversi, che in quella particolare occasione di Gabriel ci si poteva fidare.  
Il perdono…  
Era ciò che aveva atteso per tutta la vita. Una vita lunghissima, immersa in una torbida eternità.  
Radicata in eoni ed eoni di rimorsi e rimpianti. Di tenebre. Di prigioni e di torture.  
Di perdite.

Ecco, la perdita.  
Se la sua mente si smarriva, terrorizzata, in un’eternità di sofferenza e di desolazione, c’era però una piccola luce che brillava a intermittenza nella sua coscienza.  
Un bagliore racchiuso nel cuore di un cubetto di ghiaccio.  
Nel buio quella minuscola luce pulsava. Poi quell’unico punto splendente si scioglieva, sfavillando in un’umida scia. Come una stella cadente.  
Come una lacrima.  
*   
«Gadreel!»  
Mai l’angelo aveva sentito un tono tanto accorato, nel pronunciare il suo nome.  
Sam salì dalla porta posteriore.  
Gabriel alzò gli occhi al cielo, batté entrambe le mani sulle cosce con aria indispettita e divertita insieme. «Fanno tanto i duri… ma sono i soliti sentimentali!» Scuotendo la testa si voltò dirigendosi verso la porta anteriore, senza neanche attendere che Sam si avvicinasse.  
Il giovane avanzò, fissandolo a bocca aperta.  
L’arcangelo sfacciato si limitò a un breve cenno con la mano, senza girarsi, e sempre oscillando il capo li lasciò soli.  
Gadreel era immobile e silenzioso. Non si era voltato nel sentire il proprio nome. Guardava fisso davanti a sé, gli occhi grigi e indecifrabili.  
«Gadreel. » ripeté Sam con voce soffocata.  
Lentamente Gadreel si voltò. «Ti ascolto, Sam.» si limitò a rispondere con aria poco convinta.  
Sam ignorò il sopracciglio inarcato, la piega ironica delle labbra dell’angelo.  
«Non ho nulla da dire.» Il ragazzo allargò le braccia. I capelli scendevano lucidi e neri sulla sua fronte. Gli occhi che erano stati vitrei e scuri, come il cielo prima di un temporale, ora erano dolci e acquosi, di un verde chiarissimo.  
Il petto si sollevava velocemente per la corsa appena sostenuta.  
Era bellissimo. Bello e perduto, e uno spettatore ignaro avrebbe faticato a indovinare chi tra loro fosse l’angelo caduto.  
Sam sollevò le mani, le posò con delicatezza su quelle di Gadreel che le teneva strette a pugno, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi. Una leggera pressione e quei pugni si aprirono.  
«Cosa stai facendo, Gadreel?»  
«Una cosa che avrei dovuto fare da molto tempo » rispose l’altro con voce velata.  
«Ed è una cosa giusta?» mormorò Sam avvicinando ancora il viso, il tono che diventava più seducente.  
«Suppongo di no – un sorriso malinconico sfiorò il volto tirato di Gadreel – Io non faccio mai cose giuste» l’angelo ammiccò, poi rapidamente invertì la stretta.  
Le sue mani erano su quelle di Sam, le respingevano portandole al petto dell’altro, premendo, come a trattenerlo. «Cosa fai, Sam?»  
«Una cosa molto sbagliata, e molto scorretta…» Sam scosse la testa, senza smettere di fissarlo.  
Poi la sua bocca fu su quella dell’angelo. Ne vinse la resistenza con il contatto leggero della lingua; poi la violò, possessivo, appassionato.  
Gadreel lo lasciò fare, senza rispondere al bacio. Quando Sam si scostò da lui, lo guardò con inusuale freddezza. «È davvero una cosa molto sbagliata » disse con evidente ironia.  
«Il fatto è – rispose Sam che, lungi dal mortificarsi per l’atteggiamento dell’altro, sembrava molto sicuro di sé – Pensavo che… dover decidere una cosa tanto importante… tipo lasciare la terra… Dovresti esaminare bene la situazione… ricordare e tenere a mente ogni cosa… ogni sapore… e lo so che è un po’ sleale, ma volevo che tu ricordassi questo…» Senza esitazione Sam raggiunse ancora le labbra dell’angelo, le sfiorò con le proprie, lasciò che il velo di barba che punteggiava le guance di Gadreel strusciasse contro le proprie labbra, sulla sua pelle rasata e delicata che rabbrividì.  
Lo sguardo di Gadreel brillò per un attimo di una luce più chiara, le mani che avevano respinto Sam si strinsero intorno ai suoi fianchi, e l’angelo ricambiò con foga.  
E l’alternarsi di assalti e risposte li assorbì a lungo, in un bacio che sembrava interminabile. Fino a che, ancora una volta, Gadreel si staccò.  
La sicurezza di Sam vacillò. I suoi occhi avevano ancora quell’umida luce chiara, che a Gadreel spezzava il cuore.  
Lo sguardo di una creatura sempre bisognosa di conferme.  
Di perdono.  
«Ho fatto una cosa un po’ sleale» disse Gadreel aggrottando la fronte. Poi sorrise, sfiorando con le dita le guance dell’altro. Sorrise anche Sam.  
«Avrei dovuto dirti – Gadreel continuò con aria fintamente contrita – che avevo già rifiutato l’offerta»  
Per un attimo Sam sembrò arrabbiarsi davvero, le labbra corrucciate e quella piccola ruga, quella minuscola ma profonda spirale che si incideva nella sua fronte.  
Poi sospirò, sollevato, ancora quel sorriso infantile e incantevole, mentre attirandolo a sé con una mano sulla nuca ristabiliva il proprio diritto su quel burbero, enorme angelo.  
«Hey, voi due! Trovatevi una camera!!» la voce squillante di Gabriel interruppe l’idillio.  
Il biondo arcangelo si era affacciato alla porta anteriore, il berretto d’autista obliquo sulla fronte, la faccia da schiaffi. «E non dimenticate di girare un filmino amatoriale!» aggiunse poi spudoratamente.  
Inclinò la testa, sorrise a Sam che lo guardava, strizzò l’occhio… e l’autobus sparì, lasciando i due sulla piazzetta deserta, tra voli fruscianti di incredibili colombe bianche, nel profumo acuto e struggente dei glicini in fiore.  
Non c’era dubbio che Gabriel sapesse come fare un’uscita ad effetto.  
*

**Fangirls.**

 

Metatron riaprì gli occhi.  
Portò una mano alla fronte, circondandone con due dita la superficie, come se avesse un forte mal di testa.  
Si lamentò. «Non è possibile…»  
Ancora una volta Gadreel era sfuggito al suo controllo. Per non parlare di Sam. Lui Sam non l’aveva davvero mai capito…  
Scosse violentemente la testa.  
E quelle stupide fangirls…  
Quando avrebbero smesso di interferire con le sue trame?


End file.
